1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to data security, and more specifically, relates to a system and method that identify real identity of remote users.
2. Description of the Related Art
Information equals to power and having access to the right information equals having a competitive advantage over others in today's world. Each company closely guards the information essential to their business. Traditionally, the access to sensitive information of each company is restricted to a small number of authorized personnel and tracks the access to this information.
Information access requests received directly from users on the same server where the information is located can be easily associated with the requesting users; however, the information access requests from remote users whose requests are channeled through some application servers cannot be easily associated with the requesting users. Therefore, a malicious user may mask his identity by sending information access requests from a remote machine. The information access requests will go through routers and application servers before being received by a database server. When the information access requests are received by the database server, the database server cannot identify easily the real identity of information requester.
Therefore, there is a need for a system and method that identifies the real identity of a user associated with an information access request and it is to this system the present invention is primarily directed to.